Christmas Blessings
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: It has been a year since the Ghosts helped Scrooge see the error of his ways, and the former miser's transformation has changed many lives, especially Tiny Tim-who's not so tiny anymore.


Snow was falling heavily on the streets of the city on Christmas morning, but no one seemed to care. Despite the cold, everyone was talking merrily as they walked along, careful not to run into anyone coming out of shops with mysterious packages and Christmas dinners. The air was thick and sooty, but the people were as jovial as if it were a bright, sunny day. And the merriest of all was one Ebenezer Scrooge.

He strolled through the streets with surprising agility for a man eighty years old, taking in the sights of the happy people, the garlands of holly around the doors of the shops, and the carriage horses trotting by, their manes and tails braided in green and red ribbon. But Scrooge did not walk alone; trotting by his side was a rosy-faced little boy, who was so excited that he danced about.

"There's the confectioner's shop, Timothy!" Scrooge said. "Why don't you go in? You can get whatever you want."

Tiny Tim smiled gleefully as he entered the warm, pleasant shop.

"Well, look at you!" the shop owner said. "Tiny Tim! It's hard to believe that just a year ago your father carried you on his shoulders, and now you're running around like a little mouse!"

"That's what Mama calls me!" Tim said. "She calls me her quick little mouse!"

Unbeknownst to either, Scrooge was standing in the doorway, looking upon the little boy with a tenderness nobody could have imagined of him just last Christmas. He did not step into the shop until Tim walked to the shop owner's counter with bags of mouthwatering candies, brightly colored taffies, and chocolates shaped like animals.

"My treat, Tim," Scrooge said, smiling as he paid for the candy.

"Now we need to get the roast goose your father bought," Scrooge said merrily once they were outside again

Then he smiled slyly at the boy. "You're not going to eat all your candy at once, are you?"

Tim shook his head.

"I'm not going to eat this candy," he said, and Scrooge looked puzzledly at him.

Before he could ask Tim the meaning of his cryptic words, Scrooge saw him going up the steps of a baker's shop. Two children, a little boy and a little girl, were huddled in the doorway, taking advantage of the warm draft that came through from the bakery.

"I have some candy for you," Tim said shyly to the little urchins, whose eyes lit up as he handed them the treats.

Scrooge, standing nearby, felt a glow of pride at Tim's generosity. How could he have ever let himself grow so stingy and uncaring? If only he had kept the childlike kindness of Bob Crachtit's youngest son! After reflecting on this for a moment, Scrooge went up to the children and asked them where their parents were.

"Dead," the boy said bluntly, as if he'd stopped caring. "And the orphanage won't take us."

"Mama and Papa went to Heaven," said the girl, who looked two or three years younger than the boy.

Scrooge smiled sadly at the children, but, sensing that they did not want his pity, he instead handed them a handful of ten-pound notes. The children stared, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Go get something good to eat," Scrooge said warmly.

"The bakery has really good bread," Tim spoke up, "and the butcher across the street will roast anything you want! I like the duck best."

The three children exchanged glad smiles. After one last goodbye, Scrooge and Tim went across the street to fetch the delicious goose that Bob Crachtit had ordered. Scrooge walked all the way to the Crachtit's wonderful new house, and then promised the boy that he would be back that night for Christmas dinner.

"Okay, Uncle Scrooge!" Tim said, hugging his 'uncle' as if he wouldn't see him for another year, instead of just hours. "I can't wait!"

* * *

"Lord, we thank you for our blessings; for the sun that warms us, the rain that brings life, the food that we eat. But most of all, for the family and friends that bind us. Amen."

As Scrooge finished his prayer, those gathered around him echoed "Amen."

Around him at the long table in the Cratchits' home were Bob Cratchit, Emily Cratchit, and their children—Peter, Martha, Belinda, and of course, 'Tiny Tim', who wasn't so tiny anymore. Joining them were Scrooge's nephew, Fred, and his wife, Ella (Scrooge's niece-by-marriage).

The feast was joyful; everyone talked of Christmases past as they enjoyed turkey, stuffing, roast apples, and, of course, Emily's signature pudding. After the meal, everyone sat in front of the large fireplace, enjoying the heat from the crackling flames.

"I propose a game!" Scrooge exclaimed.

Ella clapped excitedly.

"Yes, a game!" she echoed.

"How about—'yes and no'?" Scrooge suggested. He smiled to himself, remembering how he'd been the joke of the game in the vision the Ghost of Christmas Present had showed him. And of course, there was last Christmas, when he'd dropped by Fred's Christmas party, and had beaten them all at that game.

"You go first, Uncle Ebenezer," Fred said, laughing his infectious laugh.

Everyone took turns playing the entertaining game, but Scrooge bested them all. No, it wasn't an animal or a plant; yes, it could be found anywhere; no, it couldn't be bought, and yes, it brought people happiness. No, it never ran out, and anyone could have it, from orphans to kings. When the host and hostess and their guests said they gave up, Scrooge grinned.

"It's love!" he said.

Everyone laughed.

"Bested by my old uncle! How unfair!" joked Fred.

At that juncture, Mrs. Cratchit took a hot pan off of the fire and distributed something onto little plates. Soon everyone had a generous helping of roasted chestnuts.

"What now?" Peter asked.

Through a mouthful of chestnuts, Martha said, "not another game. I'm too busy eating!"

Scrooge smiled upon his family and friends.

"Would you like to hear a story?" he asked everyone, his heart warming at their shining faces.

"Yes!" everyone chorused eagerly, especially Tiny Tim.

"Well, this story is about a wretched, greedy man who was visited by three ghosts on the night before Christmas…"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Here's wishing everyone a joyful season full of blessings. God bless us, every one!**


End file.
